Moments In Time
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Moments are fleeting, but the memories last forever.
1. Yogurt

A series of oneshots and drabbles based on a single word. Most pairings will be Michael and Fiona. The genres include angst, romance, tragedy, humor, adventure, family, and more. These are in no particular order or universe. This is something to work the muse while I try to write a full length story. Enjoy!

Title: Yogurt

Summary: Every time she sees yogurt, she wants to gag.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 150

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

1) Yogurt

Every time she sees a cup of yogurt, she wants to gag.

She never hated yogurt before. In fact, when she was younger, one of her favorite treats was a frozen strawberry yogurt with sprinkles. But that was another time, and after her sister died, she couldn't even look at strawberries.

Nowadays, anytime she goes grocery shopping, she has to go through the dairy aisle with great care. Because if she even catches a glimpse of the cold treat, she's reduced to a blubbering mess that would have made her former self go insane with anger. She's never been one to cry, but after last September, it's becoming a more and more common affair.

Yogurt was his favorite thing to eat. Especially blueberry yogurt. Now, she also hates the sight of blueberries. These things didn't kill him. A bullet did. But she didn't care.

She would never eat yogurt again.

The End

A/N: Aww, Fiona. Don't worry, there will be lots of romance, smut, fun and babies for our favorite violent duo! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Footsteps

Maybe I shouldn't have started off with such a sad oneshot. But never fear, here is the much promised fluff! Enjoy!

Title: Footsteps

Summary: As a spy, it's imperative to be aware of your surroundings at all times.

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 150

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

2) Footsteps

As a spy, it's imperative to be aware of your surroundings at all times. Even recognizing the pattern of someone's footsteps could mean the difference between life and death.

Michael Westen heard footsteps before he was really awake, and he froze. Beside him, Fiona slept peacefully. But even if she wasn't, these footsteps were much too small and light.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Daddy…"

He smiled and leaned over, pulling Brianna into the bed. She quickly crawled between her parents and went right to sleep.

Knowing the difference in footsteps could mean the difference between life and death. But nowadays, it mostly seemed to mean the difference between a night cuddled with his wife, or waking up freezing because his girls stole all of the blankets.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.

A/N: Yay! Michael and his girls! Hehe. Like I said, this is a series of oneshots, and they are in no particular order or universe. So all kinds of things can happen, including losing baby teeth, lessons on why you should always knock, and why you should listen to your mother. I have quite a few of these written out already. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Hands

I just had to update for tonight's premiere. I've been watching Burn Notice all day, and aside from OD'ing on Michael and Fiona, I also saw one of the bad guys, Simon, and died. It's harder to recognize him with the beard, but he's the dad from Raising Hope! *faints* Anyway, enjoy!

Title: Hands

Summary: His hands were amazing.

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 120

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

3) Hands

She had always been fascinated by his hands.

Scarred and calloused, they were capable of great destruction and injury. But they also brought her the greatest pleasure she had ever known in her life.

And that wasn't something she said often.

His hands were always busy. Whether they were building bombs, finding yogurt, or caressing her skin in the deepest dark of night, they never seemed to be still for very long.

And right now, his hands were confidently holding the new life they had created together.

Fiona smiled and yawned deeply, and as her eyes closed, she felt Michael pull a blanket over her. His hand came up and gently smoothed her hair back.

Yes, his hands were amazing.

The End.

A/N: Heheh, MF fluff. Gotta love it! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Dream

Update! For those of you who don't like the length of these, check out some of my other stories that are a bit longer. These are just a bunch of short oneshots to flex the writing muscles. Enjoy!

Title: Dream

Summary: Michael Westen always hated dreaming.

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 159

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

4) Dream

Michael Westen hated dreaming. Asleep, a spy is very vulnerable, especially when he's sleeping alone.

But more than anything, he just didn't like to dream. More often than not, his dreams involved his father and some painful childhood memory that clawed its way to the edge of his conscious mind. He spent years repressing those memories, but in his dreams, they run rampant.

His childhood was a deciding factor in joining the Army, and eventually becoming a spy. So he supposed that, in a way, he had his father to thank for his career. His father had also showed him the kind of man, and father, he never wanted to be.

Michael leaned over the crib, where his brand new son slept innocently, completely unguarded and free of any fear. He hoped his children would always be able to sleep that way.

He lowered his head and softly kissed his son's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, little man. Daddy loves you."

The End.

A/N: Aww, Daddy Michael! Hehehe. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Small

I finally have my favorite episode of Burn Notice, Long Way Back, recorded, so I decided to update. This oneshot was inspired by LWB, so it seemed fitting to post it now. Enjoy!

Title: Small

Summary: Michael Westen had never thought of Fiona Glenanne as small.

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 181

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

5) Small

Michael Westen had never thought of Fiona Glenanne as small. Ferocious, yes. Dangerous? Absolutely. Completely insane? Occasionally. But small? No way.

Until now.

Michael walked to the couch and knelt down beside her prone form. White gauze had been wrapped tightly around her left arm, concealing a deep bullet wound, and she still hadn't awakened since those brief few seconds when she looked at him after he pulled her out of the ocean.

Her breathing was deep and even, and he knew that she was going to be fine. There had been a lot of blood, but it was a flesh wound. Nothing serious. But at the same time, it was serious, because it was Fiona. His Fiona.

He reached out and smoothed her hair back, watching with fascination as she leaned into his hand in her sleep. If she knew he was even thinking of her as his (even if she really was his, as he was hers) she would kick his ass up and down the coast, just because she could.

So why did she still seem so small?

The End.

A/N: Aww, concerned Michael! I've been watching LWB and Burn Notice outtakes for the past two days, so I'm very inspired right now. But if any of you guys have a one word prompt you'd like to toss at me, go for it! I've written seventeen so far, and I'd like to do at least twenty, maybe more. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Tooth

Time for a little comedy! Enjoy!

Title: Tooth

Summary: Being a spy had trained him for pretty much anything.

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 118

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

6) Tooth

As a spy, you're trained to handle pretty much any event, and any catastrophe. You know how to stop a profusely bleeding wound, how to get out of any hostage situation, and how to talk your way through any negotiation.

When you become a spy, you're pretty much trained for anything.

When you become a parent, you receive no such training.

"Daddy, look!" Brianna fearlessly held up a tiny, bloody tooth she had recently (and bravely) pulled out of her own mouth.

Michael blanched at the sight of the tooth being waved in his face, and the new hole in his daughter's mouth. Being a spy had prepared him for pretty much anything.

Being a father had not.

The End.

A/N: Aww, Daddy Michael! I can see him being able to handle anything except seeing his kid's blood. Hehehe. Up next, no matter how tough you are, you're no match for a mad mom. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Tiny

One of my favorite drabbles so far. Enjoy!

Title: Tiny

Summary: Fiona Glenanne had always been a tiny woman.

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 173

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

7) Tiny

Fiona Glenanne had always been a tiny woman. Barely five feet tall and just a hundred pounds, she looked as though a strong breeze could carry her away. But she had a big personality to make up for it, something that Michael Westen always found particularly amusing.

Especially now.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were supposed to be home at nine! I almost called the police!"

No, she wasn't yelling at Michael. She was yelling at their seventeen year old son, Aidan. At just over six feet and over a hundred and fifty pounds, he was no match for his mother and he knew it. So he stood there, head hung and hands in his pockets.

"Just…go to your room!"

Aidan nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He hurried up the stairs and retreated into his room.

Still irritated, Fiona turned on Michael. "And you…"

Michael held his hands up, backing away slowly and flashing her a charming smile.

The woman was tiny, but she packed a hell of a punch.

The End.

A/N: Aww, protective Mommy Fiona! I know a lot of you were asking to see Mommy Fiona, and I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Bed

Update! Enjoy!

Title: Bed

Summary: Whatever it was, the bed that had started off as his had become theirs.

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 197

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

8) Bed

His bed used to be just that. A mattress and box spring on the floor of his loft where he'd fall and sleep to reenergize himself.

But after a while, she joined it, and it became a place he loved to be. It was their bed, where they talked, argued, made love and drove each other crazy. But it was always the bed, and it was always each other.

The bed became their getaway place. It was safe, and sometimes they laid there all weekend, and they'd feed each other yogurt and talk about past (and occasionally illegal) activities.

And eventually, their bed became the place where they laid their daughter down for her nap. At the beginning, when they wanted her to nap, they would put her in her crib. She would immediately start screaming until they gave up and laid her in their bed.

Maybe it was the fact that she could smell her parents, or maybe she was already like her mother and wanted to hog the entire bed.

Whatever it was, the bed that had started off as his had become theirs. And deep down, that made him happier than he'd ever admit.

The End.

A/N: I want to take a second to thank everyone who read and reviewed Formalities. It was just a little oneshot, but after all the reviews I've gotten, I'm thinking about writing more for it. What do you all think? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Family

Title: Family

Summary: Maybe it wasn't the most traditional family, but he had a family.

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 213

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

9) Family

When Michael Westen was a child, he was always jealous of his friends. They all seemed so happy, with moms who baked cookies to bring to school and fathers who taught them how to throw a football and swing a bat.

Other kids had big brothers who looked out for them, and dozens of cousins who came to visit on family reunions. Other kids went with their families to the beach on summer vacation, and up north to visit family for Christmas.

From the time he was old enough to realize what was going on, and his father decided he was old enough to take a beating, Michael had wanted a different family.

When he joined the Army, it became a family of sorts. But once he became a spy, that was gone, too.

For most of his life, Michael just assumed he would never have a normal family.

"Michael, make your wish already."

He opened his eyes and looked at the cake in front of him. Fiona sat on his right, his mom on his left, and Sam was sitting in a chair with a beer. Their eyes met, and both men grinned.

Maybe it wasn't the most traditional family, but he had a family. And he wouldn't trade them for anything.

The End.

A/N: Aww, Michael's family. :) Up next, a sad moment in which Michael feels much like one of Fiona's snowglobes. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. Shards

One of the saddest oneshots I've written so far. Character death warning. Enjoy.

Title: Shards

Summary: And just like that, he knew he'd never be the same again.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 225

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

10) Shards

Michael Westen didn't see the use in snow globes. They took up space, collected dust in the worst way, and couldn't hide a weapon. But Fiona loved them. And after she moved into his loft, so did the snow globes.

He wandered around the loft, studying each snow globe. After every completed job, she celebrated by buying a snow globe. Her favorites was the one he bought her to replace the one he broke on a man's skull. He picked up that one and shook it, then watched as the artificial snow fell inside. That was how he felt. Artificial and trapped.

His grip tightened on it until his knuckles turned white. Finally he set it down and picked up another. Suddenly he felt enrage, and he threw it across the room, relishing the noise it made when it connected with the wall. He picked up another.

Soon the loft floor was littered with water and shards of broke glass, and his chest was heaving. It was symbolic, really. A few days ago, his world had been turned upside down and shattered, just like the snow globes.

Four days ago, Fiona had died in his arms, shattering his world.

He continued to breathe hard, until the door opened and little voice spoke. "Daddy?"

And just like that, he knew he'd never be the same again.

The End.

A/N: Awww... But before ya'll kill me for killing Fi, know this: The next story is the funniest story I've written so far. It involves Sam, Michael, and something you put in coffee. So review and I'll post faster! But remember, I can't post if I'm dead!


	11. Milk

Probably my favorite oneshot I've written so far... I just love the friendship between Sam and Mike! Enjoy!

Title: Milk

Summary: Sam turned white and spit out the coffee, while Michael laughed.

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 142

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

11) Milk

"Mike, you really have to start stocking your fridge," Sam complained as he looked into his best friend's refrigerator.

Michael looked up from the yogurt he'd been enjoying. "How long have you known me?"

Sam grumbled and pulled the lid off of his coffee. Then he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle. He still had trouble believing that Michael had a kid of his own. He twisted the top of the bottle off and dumped the contents into his coffee cup. Then he stirred it and brought the coffee cup up to his lips.

Michael watched his best friend with a smirk.

Sam caught Michael watched him, and he wiped his mouth. "What? Chloe will never miss it."

"Fiona might."

"Why?"

"That's breast milk."

Sam turned white and spit out the coffee, while Michael laughed.

"You're cleaning that up."

The End.

A/N: Bwhahaha! Totally inspired by Look Who's Talking and Friends. On another note, I stayed up late last night and watched The Fall Of Sam Axe... and I was floored! So much makes sense! Chuck Finley, Beatriz, the weird gay guys who hate Sam, Miami...and don't even get me started on Mike with a beard and the reference to Fi! I totally think that Sam was there in Ireland when he ruined her deal! I was totally fangirling through the movie, and my dad just stared at me like, "Are you on crack?" LMAO. I am totally inspired now, so don't be surprised if I start churning out even more oneshots while I work on Unforgettable You. Enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	12. Broke

Probably the shortest of my oneshots so far, but one of the most poignant. Enjoy!

Title: Broke

Summary: That phrase kept repeating over and over in Michael's mind.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 80

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

12) Broke

"The condom broke."

That phrase kept repeating over and over in Michael's mind.

"The condom broke."

He looked up at the ceiling. Beside him, Fiona slept peacefully, curled up against his side. He'd had a full day to absorb the news, but somehow he doubted he would be able to anytime soon.

"The condom broke."

He closed his eyes, and he could see her face as she told him.

"The condom broke."

He was going to be a father.

Shit.

The End.

A/N: Hehehe. I thought I would only have 20 of these little oneshots in this series, but that number has spiraled out of control. LMAO. So we'll just see where it goes. Up next, surprises, kisses, turns, and a new leading lady in Sam's life. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	13. Bang

I skipped a few oneshots to post this one before tonight's ep. I have a feeling that this is what's gonna happen tonight. Enjoy...

Title: Bang

Summary: Fiona Glenanne would do anything to keep Michael Westen safe.

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 220

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

19) Bang

Fiona Glenanne would do anything to keep Michael Westen safe. If it meant blowing up buildings, shooting people, whatever… She would protect him at all costs.

And right now, she had a gun trained on Jesse Porter. "It was you," she whispered. "It was you the whole time."

Jesse crossed his arms over his chest. "He burned me!"

"So you sold him out to the people who want him dead?" At that moment, her heart was breaking. They had taken Jesse in as one of their own, which was probably why it was so easy for him.

"I guess so. But this doesn't have to be it for you, Fi. Come with me." His dark eyes were expressive and pleading. "I know you're tired of this spy game. Leave it behind you. Make Michael Westen your past." He extended a hopeful hand to her.

Her expression shifted in the most subtle of ways. "Michael is not my past." And before Jesse could blink, Fiona emptied two rounds into the center of his chest. He fell to the floor, dead.

Lowering her shaking arm, she could feel tears roll down her cheeks. It was the only time she had ever regretted killing someone, but he was wrong. Michael was not and could never be her past.

He was everything to her.

The End.

A/N: Hehe, I so borrowed a part of that from Long Way Back, my favorite episode ever. I think that Fiona wouldn't even blink if she had to kill someone to protect Michael. Here's hoping that there's not another breakup looming... Thanks for reading, and please review!


	14. Prepared

Title: Prepared

Summary: He wasn't prepared for this.

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 177

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

13) Prepared

Michael was a lucky man. A lot of people say that luck favors those who are prepared. And if he was anything, he was prepared.

He was prepared when he joined the army. He was prepared when he became a spy. On some level, he was even prepared when he was burned and dumped in Miami.

He wasn't prepared for this.

Fiona glared at him impatiently, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Come on, Michael. Let's go."

Finally he got up and followed her out of the doctor's office.

Four months ago, she had shocked him when she told him she was pregnant. It was entirely possible. They were less than careful with birth control, and she was constantly on him.

They got into the car, and he was still stunned as he drove them back to his suddenly impossibly inadequate loft that they'd shared for years. There were a million things to do in the next five months, and the news had left him feeling useless.

Twins. They were having twins.

God help them.

The End.

A/N: Freaked out Daddy Michael. LMAO. Next up, something is stuck where it shouldn't be. LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	15. Stuck

Probably the cutest and funniest oneshot I've done so far. Enjoy!

Title: Stuck

Summary: Sam should knock, even when entering his best friend's home.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 173

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

14) Stuck

Sam Axe was in a great mood as he headed into his best friend's loft. He had a six pack in his hand that was calling his name, and he called out to Michael as he let himself in. "Mike?"

There was no response, and he moved quickly. A cry erupted from the bathroom, making him reach for his gun. "Fiona?"

There was another cry, followed by, "Michael, it hurts!"

"Stop whining and relax so I can get it out, Fi."

Sam stopped, confused. Just what was stuck?

"Ow, ow, ow! I knew we shouldn't have done this in here!"

"Hold still! It's almost out!"

"Don't you two ever stop?" Sam backed out of the loft.

In the bathroom, Michael finally managed to dig the splinter out of Fiona's finger. "There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Fiona glared at him, rubbing her stinging finger.

Thoroughly amused, he took her hand and kissed her fingertip. Then he took her into his arms.

"For someone who has such a high tolerance for pain…

The End.

A/N: Hehehehe. I was laughing the entire time I wrote this. As some of you might have noticed, I borrowed some of the material from Look Who's Talking. Next up, being a spy gives you a high tolerance for pain. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	16. Pain

Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! Enjoy!

Title: Pain

Summary: Having a high tolerance for pain was a good thing for a spy.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 164

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

15) Pain

All of his life, Michael Westen had had a high tolerance for pain. Being a spy, it's a very handy quality, especially when you're being tortured for information or being shot at regularly.

Or when you have a woman like Fiona Glenanne.

But no pain he had ever experienced before was like the pain he was going through now. No, he'd gladly suffer through bullet holes and stab wounds if it meant not feeling this pain.

He placed a clean bandaid over his daughter's knee, then drew her into his arms and cradled her against his chest. "Shh…"

Chloe sniffled and buried her face in her father's chest.

Closing his eyes, Michael patted her back gently. Worse than any wounds were his little girl's tears. He paced the floor slowly, kissing her soft chestnut hair.

Having a high tolerance for pain was a good thing for a spy. It didn't mean a damn thing for a father whose little girl had a skinned knee.

The End.

A/N: Next up, stubborn runs in the Westen blood. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	17. Stubborn

Update! Enjoy the ensuing fluff!

Title: Stubborn

Summary: It came as no surprise to him that his child was stubborn.

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 190

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

16) Stubborn

Michael Westen was nothing if not a stubborn man. If he wasn't, he was convinced he would be dead many times over.

So it came as no surprise to him that his child was stubborn.

He was sitting on the living room floor with his fourteen month old daughter, Chloe. He was watching her intently, and she watched him with eyes that were as deep and blue as Fiona's.

Finally he set his cup of yogurt down beside him and turned around until he could see Fiona, who was in the kitchen.

"I think there's something wrong with her."

"Michael, not this again. She'll walk when she's ready, and not a minute before." Fiona grabbed a yogurt and a spoon.

While her parents argued, Chloe stood up carefully. Spying her father's yogurt, she took a step toward it.

Fiona saw this, and she calmly said, "Michael."

Michael turned his head in time to see Chloe bend over and snatch the yogurt up with her chubby hands. The baby squealed in delight and brought the cup up to her mouth.

Smirking, Michael drew his baby into his arms.

"That's my girl."

The End.

A/N: Yay, more Daddy Michael! And any child of theirs would be insanely stubborn. LMAO. And dangerous by the time they turn five. Hehehe. Next up, Fiona wants to throttle Sam over a not so simple mixup. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	18. Identical

Protective Mommy Fiona! Also, I posted a poll on my profile. Which ID was Michael's best cover? Go vote! Enjoy!

Title: Identical

Summary: "You're a dead man, Axe."

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 140

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

17) Identical

"So… Which one is which?"

Fiona gave Sam a look. "What?"

Sam nodded to the identical twin boys nestled into their carseats. Fiona had given birth two days ago, and this was the first time Sam was really getting to look at them.

Michael shot Sam a warning look. Fiona had been a bit…hormonal the past few days, and he could see the look in her eyes shift from happiness to fury.

"Sam, I swear to God…"

"What?"

Michael barely had time to react. As Fiona started to lunge at Sam, he managed to get his arms around his little wife.

Sam leaned back. "I just asked a question!"

Michael motioned to his boys. "That's James, and that's Elliot."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?"

Fiona seethed at Sam, but Sam just laughed. "Easy, Tinkerbell."

"You're a dead man, Axe."

The End

A/N: Next up, Michael and Fiona own the night. Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to check out that poll on my profile!


	19. Own The Night

Update! This oneshot was inspired by Lady Antebellum's Own The Night, because every time I hear it, I think of Michael and Fiona in Ireland. Enjoy!

Title: Own The Night

Summary: I never will forget when we owned the night.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 247

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

18) Own The Night

Michael turned over in the bed, reaching for the warm body he'd come to know every inch of in these past few weeks. Finding her, he pulled her into her arms and kissed her head.

Fiona snuggled into his arms, and he smiled. At the beginning, she had just been another asset with a loud and dangerous personality. But it hadn't taken long at all for him to get past all of that, even though he knew how dangerous it could be for him to get too close. She knew him as Michael McBride, a native son of Ireland, when in reality he was Michael Westen, an American spy working to uncover a major trafficking ring.

He had never intended to get this close to Fiona Glenanne. But something about the feisty woman in his arms drew him in.

On the nightstand, his phone began to vibrate. He grabbed it quickly. "Yeah?" he whispered, trying to avoid disturbing Fiona. As his handler spoke, his face fell. Finally he closed his phone. His cover had been blown. Moving quickly, he slid out of the bed. He couldn't tell her that he was going, and it broke his heart. But before he left, he kissed her forehead gently.

"Bye, Fi." And just like that, he was gone.

_We woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skin_

_Not knowing in that moment we'd never speak again_

_But it was perfect, I never will forget_

_When we owned the night_

The End.

A/N: Aww, sadness. On a side note, I just watched Evil Dead with my dad, and the entire time we were saying stuff like, "If Michael and Fiona were in that cabin, those demons would've said, "Oh, our bad! Our bad! We'll find another cabin!" and "This is why Sam drinks so damn much! He had a traumatic youth!" LMAO. It was very funny seeing such a young Bruce, though! Handsome man! LOL. Also, I'm looking for someone to cowrite a story with. Message me or check out my profile for more details! Up next, we meet the leading lady in Sam's life! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	20. Lady

In this chapter, we meet the leading lady in Sam's life. Enjoy!

Title: Lady

Summary: Sam never thought he'd have a permanent leading lady.

Genre: Humor/Family

Characters: Sam Axe

Word Count: 173

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

20) Lady

Sam Axe never thought he would have a permanent leading lady in his life. He wasn't the settling down kind, though many of his rich lady friends would have gladly slapped a ring on him.

Like he would ever get married again. He had only made that mistake once, a very long time ago. And it had blown up in his face. Never again.

No, he would be quite content with a string of rich, beautiful sugar mamas.

A tiny hand touched his cheek, and he looked down into a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Unna Sam!"

He grinned and lifted little Chloe into his arms, blowing a raspberry into her tiny belly and relishing her laugh. Then he cuddled her against his chest. He had to admit, Mike and Fi made some beautiful, if temperamental, kids.

"My Unna Sam!" Chloe declared with a messy baby grin.

"All yours, pumpkin," he confirmed, kissing her head.

The leading lady in his life was two years old, and Sam Axe couldn't be happier about it.

The End!

A/N: Awww... I can truly see Michael and Fiona's daughter being Sam's leading lady. LMAO. Now for a bit of self promotion... I posted a Psych/Burn Notice crossover last night! Shawn Spencer reads Michael and Fiona. LMAO. Also, the 100th reviewer will get a special story of their choosing written. So send in those reviews! :) Thanks for reading!


	21. Turns

Michael and Fiona argue about taking turns in this update. Enjoy!

Title: Turns

Summary: Being a family is about taking turns.

Genre: Humor/Family

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 121

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

21) Turns

Through the loft, there was a complete silence. It was late, and Fiona and Michael were curled up in their bed together.

A sudden cry broke the silence, and Fiona groaned softly. "Michael…"

Michael grunted and buried his face in his pillow. "Fi."

"It's your turn." She nudged him gently.

"S'not…" He nudged her back.

The crying became more frantic, and both parents sighed.

"Michael…"

"Fiona…"

Switching tactics, Fiona snuggled up against her husband. Then, using the advantage of surprise, she slammed her entire body weight against him, effectively knocking him out of the bed.

Michael landed on the floor with a stunned grunt. "What the…?"

Fiona peered over the side of the bed with a sweet smile.

"Your turn, sweetheart."

The End!

A/N: Yay, Mommy Fiona and Daddy Michael! LMAO. On a sidenote, I put up a new poll on my profile asking which song I should use for my next Michael/Fiona songfic. Please vote, and the winners will be my next songfics! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	22. Kiss

An update! Enjoy!

Title: Kiss

Summary: Michael silently marveled at the power of a kiss.

Genre: Humor/Family

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 218

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

22) Kiss

The first kiss Michael Westen ever had was in the sixth grade. She was an older woman, an eighth grader, and for weeks he bragged to all of his friends about it.

The first kiss that ever truly meant something to him happened in Ireland. He and Fiona Glenanne were running from a gang that had trapped Fiona in an alley in Belfast, after Michael took out the leader of the gang to save Fiona. They lost the sons of bitches a few blocks away, and for a while, they hid in another dark alley. It was there that Fiona kissed him, and he knew he'd never be the same again.

When they were reunited in the States, he realized that her kiss had the same effect on him that it had in Ireland. And shortly after his arrival in Miami, he knew he could never be with another woman.

Seven years after he was burned, and a year after his burn notice was officially removed, his first child was placed in his arms. She was bright red and screaming at the top of her lungs, and without thinking, Michael pressed his lips to her tiny forehead.

His little girl quickly quieted down and settled in his arms, and Michael silently marveled at the power of a kiss.

The End.

A/N: Aww, Daddy Michael! The next oneshot will have a character death, but it won't be Michael or Fiona. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	23. Grief

One of the sadder oneshots I've written. Grab some kleenex and read on.

Title: Grief

Summary: "I've got you, Michael. I've got you."

Genre: Tragedy/Family

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 221

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

23) Grief

Fiona Glenanne was stretched out on her bed, reading a book and enjoying the silence of the loft. It was an unusually quiet day, and she intended on taking full advantage of it. Michael was spending time with his mom, and Sam was out with one of his lady friends. She had the loft all to herself for once.

Suddenly the front door swung open, and Fiona sat up, reaching for the gun under her pillow. She quickly recognized Michael's form, and she tucked the gun back under the pillow. "Michael?"

He came further into the loft, and her heart lurched at the look on his face. "Michael? What's wrong?" She got off of the bed, moving quickly across the floor. He looked absolutely stricken, and she reached up, cradling his face in her hands. "What is it?"

His broad shoulders shuddered when she touched him. "My mom…" His voice dripped with grief and denial.

Fiona's stomach dropped. "What happened? Is Madeline okay?"

"She's…she's dead." His knees suddenly gave out.

Fiona's eyes widened, and she reached out, letting him fall into her arms. They both sank to the floor. Michael buried his face in Fiona's shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Still reeling, Fiona held him tightly and kissed his head.

"I've got you, Michael. I've got you."

The End.

A/N: *runs and hides* Thanks for reading!


	24. Outnumbered

In this one, we see the Westen family and one frustrated Fi. Enjoy!

Title: Outnumbered

Summary: "Please be a girl," she whispered.

Genre: Humor/Family

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 211

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

24) Outnumbered

Fiona sighed as she heard a crashing sound from the living room, followed by her husband's scolding voice. She was in the kitchen enjoying a yogurt and trying not to focus on how badly her back hurt and how swollen her feet had gotten. Why she was going through this a fifth time, she hadn't a clue.

Michael came into the kitchen, giving his beautiful wife an adoring look as he opened the refrigerator. "How do you feel?"

"Fat," she grumbled, stirring her yogurt.

He moved over to her and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful."

She started to retort, but another crash made her sigh. "They're your sons," she informed Michael. "You handle it."

"On it, on it." He hurried out of the kitchen to deal with their wayward boys.

She shook her head as Michael yell at the boys. At the beginning, he had been afraid to be the disciplinarian. The fear that he would one day become his father always lurked at the back of his mind. But Fiona repeatedly reassured him that she wouldn't let that happen, and he trusted her.

There was another shout, and Fiona sighed as she leaned against the counter and rested her hands on her swollen belly. "Please be a girl," she whispered.

The End.

A/N: Hehehe. That last part was inspired by the Malcolm In The Middle ep, If Boys Were Girls. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	25. Favorites

The response I got for the last chapter was absolutely amazing! Thank you guys! So I came up with this. It could be seen as a direct follow-up, or its own entity. Enjoy!

Title: Favorites

Summary: Michael and Fiona have no favorites.

Genre: Humor/Family

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word Count: 181

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

25) Favorites

Michael groaned, holding his head in his hands as he sat on the couch in the living room. A few feet away, his sons were shoving each other, and Fiona was nowhere to be found.

Finally he'd had enough, and he stood up. "Boys! What are you fighting about now?"

His four sons turned toward him and immediately began shouting all at once. Michael could make out the word 'favorite', and he frowned. "Are you arguing about who's the favorite?"

His oldest son, Michael Jr., stepped forward, pushing his dark hair back and puffing out his chest. "I'm your favorite, right, Dad? Cause I'm oldest and I was here first!"

The youngest Westen boy, Liam Samuel, shoved his brother. "No, I'm the favorite cause I'm the youngest!"

"Boys!" Michael yelled, getting the attention of his four sons. "Your mom and I have no favorites. We love all of you equally. Do you understand?"

Four dark heads finally nodded, and Michael looked satisfied. "Good. Besides…" His lips curled in an antagonizing smile. "You all know that your sister is my favorite."

"Dad!"

The End!

A/N: Hehehe. I can see Michael and Fiona with a whole mess of boys, and one single little girl. LOL. How about you guys? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	26. Red

Update! This oneshot was inspired by that wonderful scene in Company Man, and could be seen as a followup of sorts. Enjoy!

Title: Red

Summary: There's something about the color red.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 182

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

26) Red

There's something about the color red that Michael Westen loved. Especially when it's something that Fiona Glenanne was wearing.

"Do you like it?" She did a little twirl, and his heart stopped.

He had ruined her two thousand dollar gown in an effort to save their lives, and she had been surprisingly irritated with him over that. Then she mentioned something about a tailor, but he never guessed that it would turn out anything like this.

The dress came midway down her thigh, showing off her shapely legs (he always said she was all legs) and sending a pleasurable kick straight to his groin. God, she was beautiful.

"Michael?"

He slowly got to his feet. "I'm thinking…" His feet carried him over to her, and he ran a finger lightly over the material of the dress. "I'm thinking I should destroy your dresses more often."

She tried to scowl, but the look in his eyes was dazzling. "Don't you dare…"

His hand came up and gently tugged the shoulder strap down. Then he nuzzled her neck.

Yes, he loved the color red.

The End.

A/N: Hehehe. Michael would tear up her dresses. LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	27. Changes

Update! I would have updated this and Unforgettable You sooner, but we were in the middle of all those tornadoes Friday night. Our town was wrecked, but luckily no one was killed. Anyway, enjoy this while I work on Unforgettable You!

Title: Changes

Summary: In many circles, the name Michael Westen was to be feared.

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 216

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

27) Changes

In many circles, the name Michael Westen was to be feared. He was ruthless, brutal, and struck fear into the coldest of hearts. Grown men had been known to cower at just the mention of his name.

They obviously had never seen him at home.

Sam Axe smiled as Michael paced around the loft, a file in his hand and his young daughter in a snuggli attached to his broad chest. Michael had his free hand resting against his daughter's head, and he was reading aloud to her in a soft, lilting voice.

The day Michael learned he was going to be a father, he had changed instantly. He took better paying, safer jobs, he baby-proofed the entire loft, and he became even more protective of Fiona, if that was at all possible. Everyone who knew him well noticed these changes, and they all thought it was a good thing.

Sam took a long drink of his beer. Mikey had changed, but fundamentally he was still the same guy.

"Sam?" Michael unstrapped the baby and placed her in Sam's arms. "Watch Riley for a minute. I need to get her bathtub."

Sam chuckled as Michael walked away in search of the tiny baby bathtub. Then he looked down at little Riley.

Yes, sometimes changes were good.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	28. Implications

A tag to Friends Like These, and that heart-stopping moment when Michael had to hit Fiona to keep their cover intact. Enjoy.

Title: Implications

Summary: Fiona knew he had changed.

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 188

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

28) Implications

The moment his hand connected with her cheek in that brutal way, Fiona knew he had changed. She could hear him scream at her, and though she knew it was all an act, she couldn't catch her breath. But she managed to play along with what he was doing.

Once they got her into the bedroom, she could almost see what Michael was going to do before he did it. He reached out and took her face in his hands, his eyes wide and pleading.

"You-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered, and she wanted to believe him. But anger surged through her, despite the fact that she knew he would never hit her unless their lives actually depended on it. And as far as she knew, they did.

But he had never actually done it until now. Until he met Strickler. Something about that man brought out the worst in Michael, and she couldn't sit back and watch anymore.

He apologized again, and she angrily shoved his hands away and stormed off, fuming. But beneath that anger, there was hurt.

And none of it was physical.

The End.

A/N: Aww... And fair warning, the next oneshot will involve a major character death. But I promise, more fluff and Daddy Michael is on the way! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	29. Never

Title: Never

Summary: He never thought it would end this way.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: Fiona/Michael

Word Count: 219

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

29) Never

I always promised I'd be there for you.

Despite what you may have thought, the job never came before you. And if it came right down to it, I would choose you over the job every time, because you are the world to me.

I just never thought it would end this way.

"Stay with me, Michael. Please, stay with me." Your face is hovering above mine, and there is so much pain and fear there. How could I have been so stupid, so selfish? I hope you realize that, no matter what, you are everything to me. Maybe it's better this way. At least this way, I know my sacrifice meant something. It meant saving your life, and that… that's all I need to know. You will live.

I can feel your hands pressed against my chest as you hold me tight, but we both know it's no use. I'm dying. Neither of us can stop it. But that's okay. My only regret is the pain that you're going through while you're watching me die. But you're strong. You'll get through it. I just wish I didn't have to break my promise to you. I'm so sorry about that, and I hope you'll forgive me.

I love you, Fiona. I'm sorry.

I promised you forever, and I lied.

The End.

A/N: Sad... I promise, the next one will be lighter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Angel

Title: Angel

Summary: Riley Westen loved her father.

Genre: Family/tragedy

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Word count: 504

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXX

Riley Westen loved her father.

For as long as she could remember, she had adored him and he adored her. She was the oldest and the only girl of five children, so she had always felt a special bond with her beloved dad. There had been ups and downs, but her parents were always there for her, no matter what she needed.

She brushed a tear away and held tightly to her dad's hand. He had always been a superhero in her eyes; completely invincible and untouchable. His stories of explosions and kidnappings, gunfire and princes who loved fiery princesses always seemed so far away, until she was old enough to know the truth. Her parents had lived in Miami for years before disappearing and starting their own family, which included her cousin Charlie. She was born first, then Sammy, followed by little Mikey and finally the twins, Jamie and Oliver. Her parents had adored each and every one of them, and Riley loved her little brothers. Now they were all grown up, but she could still remember each time her mom and dad had brought them home.

That was all so long ago now.

Riley lifted her head and studied her father's pale face. Her mom had died eighteen months ago and ever since then, her father just seemed to give up. She had tried bringing him to her home, but he had refused to leave the home she had grown up in, so she gave up and moved back in with him. Her brothers visited as often as possible, and she was grateful that her own husband and children were so understanding and supported her through this.

A few moments later, her dad's fingers curled weakly around hers. She offered him a weak smile as his eyes slowly opened.

"Fi…"

Her smile cracked. "No, Daddy. It's Riley." She brought his hand up and rested her cheek against it.

He stared at her before his eyes seemed to fill with recognition. "Oh… Hi, sweetheart…"

She laughed tearfully and nodded. "Hi, Daddy."

He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes again, and she gently ran her fingers through his thin hair. She had never once considered admitting him into a hospital, or even worse, a hospice, but watching him fade was breaking her heart into tiny pieces.

His breathing became more labored as the hours passed and Riley clung tighter to his hand.

"It's okay, Daddy," she whispered when his brow furrowed. "Rest. Mom's waiting for you." She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

As she pulled away, he seemed to relax and his grip loosened on her hand. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks as she smoothed her hand over his cheek.

Seconds later, he took his final breath and Riley cried with a sense of loss she had not felt since her mother passed.

"Take care of him, Mom."

The End.


End file.
